


White Balance and the Dungeon

by Pent, suiraitei



Series: Pandora's Road: College AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Digital Art, Fluff, Friendship, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiraitei/pseuds/suiraitei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is running out for Shigure, Dwyer, and Siegbert to finish their Introduction to Film Studies project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Balance and the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment to our big AU project, Pandora's Road! This series will consist of a bunch of semi-related same-universe and potentially out-of-order college AU stories featuring various (mostly) second generation characters from Fates. 
> 
> Shigure and Dwyer are sophomores, and Siegbert is a senior.
> 
> And yes, we did place this entire AU in ~~Florida~~ California just so that Owain/Odin can work as a face character at Disney ~~World~~ Land (FUCK FLORIDA). Stay tuned! We're having a ton of fun with this series and hope you will enjoy it!

Beside the art building is a garage of sorts, a massive room chalked with dried clay settling in its humid, dusty air. Students call it the sculpture dungeon.

Wooden shelves that reach to the ceiling divide the dungeon from the carpentry side of the room, where a class saws lumber that itches the back of Dwyer’s throat. The shelves are crammed with incomplete sculptures that each capture Dwyer’s attention, but Shigure is in a hurry, so he matches his swift pace.

Dwyer stops when Shigure does, at a high wooden table where Siegbert sits by himself. He doesn’t notice them, frowning in deep concentration. Wet, drying clay coats his apron while he carefully etches details into a tiny sculpture of a dog.

Shigure clears his throat, which startles Siegbert’s attention from his work. “Oh! I’m sorry. Hello Shigure. Hello Dwyer,” he says, wiping both hands on his apron. Dried clay flakes onto the floor, and he shakes it off his shoes.

“We’re ready to record our film project if you are,” says Shigure. Siegbert gives him a blank look. After his eyes drift towards the clock high on the wall, his cheeks flush.

“Oh goodness. I’m so sorry. I lost track of the time.”

“Haha, it’s okay. I understand,” says Shigure. “Finish up if you want. We’ll come back later.”

Siegbert’s eyes are on the clock while he thinks, rubbing dried clay between his fingers. “No. If we’re going to film today, we better do it before it gets dark. We need natural lighting.”

“What are you working on?” asks Dwyer, fixated on the dog.

“This? Um. It’s nothing, really. Just a personal project,” says Siegbert. He stretches his legs and shakes off his hands after standing up from his stool. Eventually, he admits, “It’s a gift for Shiro. I can finish it later, though. I’ll get cleaned up and meet you two outside?”

At the agreement, Dwyer and Shigure take a seat outside on a bench in the neglected, overgrown grass near the entrance to the dungeon. A grasshopper jumps onto Dwyer’s finger, which he cradles with his other hand.

“This class is a joke,” Dwyer grumbles.

“Sculpture? That’s a bit harsh, even for you.”

“No. Our film class...”

“Oh.” Shigure considers it, crossing his legs under the bench. “Well, it’s three credit hours.”

“In art... That’s not gonna help me when I’m sewing up Spot on the operating table. No offense.”

Shigure’s laugh is unexpected and loud until he politely covers his mouth. “It helps to be well-rounded, Dwyer. You have a real eye for film and photography, you know.” The grasshopper springs off of Dwyer’s hand and he doesn’t pursue the subject further, eyes fixed on the ground. “It’ll be over soon. This is our last project.”

Their attention is drawn to the dungeon’s push door when Siegbert bursts out of it. Without his messy apron, he’s free of clay, but his wavy hair is damp in patches. “I didn’t mean to lose track of the time. I’m ready to go now,” he says, fidgeting with the strap of his backpack.

“Why don’t we get lunch?” Dwyer’s request goes unanswered, so he raises his head, staring at Siegbert’s chest. “You’ve been in there all day, haven’t you? You must be hungry.”

“Ah. I suppose… But…”

“We have some time before dark. Our script is already written. You can’t starve to death in the middle of filming it.”

 

* * *

 

They agree to go to a small café down the street, a quiet place where Shigure and Dwyer often go to study.

The hours crawl by and the last ounces of their drinks go cold. Shigure can’t keep his eyes off of the gradually darkening evening sky outside the window, but Siegbert is enthralled with telling a story about his and Shiro’s weekend at the beach. His soft voice blends beneath the bustle of the café, and Shigure and Dwyer have to strain to hear him.

When the conversation settles, Siegbert folds his hands on the table, causing Dwyer’s coffee to ripple. He stares into it while Siegbert eagerly says, “So… um, Shiro and I have been discussing marriage after our graduation.”

This draws Shigure’s attention away from the window. “What? That’s wonderful news. You’re engaged, then?”

Siegbert laughs. “Well… Shiro fails to recall that engagement is a thing. But that’s okay. I’m just happy to be with him.”

Siegbert plays with his fingers, and Dwyer raises his head. “If you want an engagement party you should tell him... that’s what you want, right?”

“...It’s not that. Shiro loves parties. And my father will likely host one without our approval if we don’t plan otherwise,” he says. His face quickly darkens. “We’re just unsure about the timing since I’m joining the army right after college. I’m not sure where they’re going to send me, but Shiro doesn’t mind traveling. He thinks it’s fun.”

“Oh, Siegbert. I’m so happy for you two.” Shigure gives his hand a squeeze and Siegbert can’t stop smiling. “Please keep us updated.”

“The sun’s going down…” says Dwyer, tired eyes out the window. Siegbert gasps and turns around.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry. I lost track of the time again,” he says, rummaging through his backpack on the ground. “I’m not normally like this, I swear. I’ve let you both down.”

“Siegbert, it’s okay. Really. We enjoyed spending the afternoon catching up with you,” says Shigure. He looks at Dwyer, who nods at Siegbert. “Clearly, you have a lot on your mind.”

“How about we get this project done tomorrow afternoon? Sorry. I know you both wanted to finish it earlier.”

“Haha. Don’t worry about it. I’m free tomorrow.”

They glance at Dwyer for his response. “Okay. I guess I can take a nap at the library when we’re finished...”

After saying their goodbyes, Siegbert leaves in a hurry to catch the end of Shiro’s ultimate frisbee match. Dwyer stares at Shigure as he’s gathering his things. Shigure catches his gaze, which falls back to the table as he curls his fingers around his coffee. “Hm?” Shigure prompts.

“Are you sure you’re okay with us not getting this done early? We can call Siegbert and film it indoors somewhere. Maybe me and Sophie’s apartment…”

Shigure smiles. “It’s okay, Dwyer. Thank you. As long as we finish it tomorrow, it’ll be alright. Are you ready to go?”

“Okay… if you say so. Let’s go,” says Dwyer. He stands and pushes his seat in, staring at Shigure.

“What?” says Shigure with a small laugh.

“Can I hold your hand?”

After a brief moment of surprise, Shigure says warmly, “You know you don’t have to ask.” He waits for Dwyer to take his hand after slinging his backpack over his shoulder. With Dwyer loosely holding onto Shigure’s fingers, they leave the café.


End file.
